In areas of the world most negatively impacted by the HIV epidemic, healthcare economics are unable to support complex diagnostic testing such as drug resistance phenotyping. Consequently, there is a pressing need to develop bioinformatic solutions that will enable predictions of drug activity and treatment outcome based on clinical data and the results less complex and more broadly available test procedures such as genotyping. The ultimate goal of the proposed phase II effort project is the development of a web-supported database retrieval system that will serve as the foundation for the commercialization of subscription-based products that support the clinical management of HIV/AIDS patients and the development of novel therapeutics. The successful completion of the proposed study will result in the development of a broadly accessible web based tool that will provide clinicians and researchers with broad access to a comprehensive warehouse of HIV data. Access to these data is expected to assist users in the clinical management of HIV/AIDS and the development of novel and effective therapeutics and treatment regimens. The proposed HIV information retrieval system will access Monogram's HIV resistance database that was developed during the phase I effort and currently contains matching phenotypic and genotypic resistance data on more that 76,000 patient viruses. Upon the successful completion of the phase II effort, users will have access to valuable resistance information for patient care and drug discovery research. Under the proposed phase II effort, three specific aims will be addressed. In aim 1, we will develop, test, and implement a commercially available web- supported database query tool with the ability to search the database by genotypic mutation and/or phenotypic susceptibility patterns. In aim 2, we will develop a subscription-based web tool for therapy guidance. In aim 3, we will develop, implement and test database storage and internet-access security. Successful completion of these three specific aims will enable the commercialization of novel web-based products that will have the potential to advance and improve the treatment of HIV/AIDS worldwide. The ultimate goal of the proposed phase II effort project is the development of a web- supported database retrieval system that will serve as the foundation for the commercialization of subscription-based products that support the clinical management of HIV/AIDS patients and the development of novel therapeutics. The successful completion of the proposed study will result in the development of a broadly accessible web based tool that will provide clinicians and researchers with broad access to a comprehensive warehouse of HIV data.